Schöne neue Welt
Die "Welt" Der Roman spielt in London (Berlin) 2540 AD; es besteht nur ein Weltstaat, der von einer Aristokratie geführt wird. Personen in der englischen (und deutschen) Fassung: * Bernard Marx (Sigmund Marx) * Lenina Crown (Lenina Braun) * Helmholtz Watson (Helmholtz Holmes-Watson) * John (Michel) * Linda (Filine) * Mustapha Mond (Mustafa Mannesmann) Zustand der Welt: * die Individualität der Menschen ist verloren gegangen; individuelle Handlungen gibt es nicht; niemand bleibt allein * Jugendprinzip: Menschen bleiben mit Bezug auf ihr Verhalten auf einer infantilen Entwicklungsstufe stehen; der Alterungsprozess, mit dem sich das äußere Erscheinungsbild des Menschen verändert, besteht nicht * die Gesellschaft ist in Kasten unterteilt, deren Mitglieder entsprechend genormt werden; die Kasten unterscheiden sich durch Physis, Intelligenz und Stellung im Produktionsprozess/in der Gesellschaft * Konditionierung/Erziehung der Menschen durch Reize und Hypnose ihrer Kastenzugehörigkeit entsprechend (was gleichzeitig ihre Kastenzugehörigkeit zementiert); Menschen auf Glück konditioniert (bspw. Umgang mit dem Tod) * Kontrolle der Fortpflanzung: Menschen werden, je nach Bedarf, in vitro gezeugt; die Entwicklung der Menschen unterer Kasten wird durch die Verabreichung chemischer Substanzen angehalten; Klonen vereinfacht die Reproduktion; Sexualität ist reine Lustbefriedigung (casual sex); Paarbeziehungen und Familie gibt es nicht * Stabilität der Gesellschaft: das Streben nach Glück als ausgleichendes Prinzip; (kritische) Kunst, Religion/Philosophie und Wissenschaft würde die Gesellschaft aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen (Mittel dagegen ist Tabuisierung); gegen individuelle Mißstimmung wird eine Droge (Soma) eingenommen * Konsumgüter sind nicht knapp, Arbeitsleid besteht nicht, Konsum ist staatlich verordnet Das "Problem" Das gesellschaftliche System funktioniert, wenn dieses nicht hinterfragt wird. Dies kann nur geschehen wenn Menschen Zugang zu Dingen haben, die außerhalb des Systems sind (bspw. alles Alte, insbesondere Shakespeare, oder unzivilisierte Menschen). Abweichler werden folgerichtig auf Inseln verbannt. Das System gerät auch ins Ungleichgewicht, wenn Menschen von der Norm abweichen (etwa Marx, ein kleinwüchsiger Alpha, oder Watson, der eigene Dichte in seiner Vorlesung präsentiert). John/Michel deckt zwar die negativen Seiten des Systems (Aufgabe der Individualität für flachen Hedonismus) auf, folgt aber auch einer extremen Ideologie, die er aus der Welt Shakespeares ableitet. Quellen des Romans * Huxley (1894-1963) schreibt den Roman 1931 und hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon vier satirische Romane geschrieben * als Inspirationsquelle gibt Huxley die optimistisch utopischen Romane A Modern Utopia und Men Like Gods ''von H.G. Wells an * die ökonomische Situation in Großbritannien verändert sich: ** Großbritannien fällt hinter die USA als führende Wirtschaftsmacht zurück; ** die Steuern und damit die Umverteilung werden erhöht; most people "were enjoying a richer life than any previously known in the history of the world: longer holidays, shorter hours, higher real wages." (A.J.P. Taylor, ''English History, 1915-1945, ''1965) ** im Zuge eines Baubooms werden ''Council Houses als eine Art Sozialwohnungen gebaut und verbessern den Lebensstandard (R.J. Unstead, A Century of Change, 1837 - today, 1967) ** die Arbeitslosigkeit wächst in Zuge der Weltwirtschaftskrise 1929 sehr stark an * Fordismus: standardisierte Massenproduktion und Massenkonsum ** amerikanische Konsumprodukte ("Amerikanisierung)": Tonfilm, Kaugummi, Sport * "Schlüsselfiguren": ** Mustapha Mond = Alfred Mond (1868-1930), britischer Industrieller; Huxley ist von seiner technologisch fortschrittlichen Fabrik in Billingham (die BASF Großbritanniens) beeindruckt ** Malthusgürtel = Thomas Robert Malthus (1766-1834), britischer Ökonom, der eine Bevölkerungstheorie aufstellte * Soma: rituelles Getränk in den Veden (Rigveda); die Überlieferung der genauen Zusammensetzung sowie der Wirkung ist nicht erhalten * Anasazi, Acoma, Zuni: indigene Völker in New Mexico * Liste der Shakespeare-Zitate hier Huxleys eigene Rezension 1958 erscheint der Essay Brave New World Revisited, in dem Huxley untersucht, in wie weit seine Dystopie Wirklichkeit geworden ist.